Helping the Heroes
by BobSaysHelloFromNL
Summary: Mestra Johnson's life has never been an easy one. Both her parents are dead and she grew up with Owen Hind, living in a forest in Philadelphia. Until one day she comes home to see her house destroyed by a monster, and she discovers something important about herself. She runs away, looking for answers and hoping to find them at a mysterious summer camp in New York. Post BoO and TBB.
1. Last day of school

**AN: So, my third story… or actually my first. It's a bit crappy because I wrote it some while ago, but I've already written 43.000 words in Dutch and I didn't want it to go to waste. I'll translate it to English, and change some stuff if necessary. I'm not expecting many readers, since The Shapeshifter is not really a popular fandom. Seriously, this is the fifth crossover. That's why I'm not expecting much, but it would still be nice if _someone _reviews… or just reads it.**

**Even if you haven't even read The Shapeshifter or Percy Jackson, it will all be explained later in the story. And if it isn't explained clearly enough, just review.**

**And for those of you who read my other stories, I'm halfway through the next chapter of Demigod Dreams.**

**Disclaimer: The Shapeshifter series belong to Ali Sparkes and Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan, not mine.**

**Chapter I: Last Day of School**

The best way to end the day is to fall asleep in a comfortable and warm bed.

Unfortunately, that is not the way that this day ended. For the biggest part of the day I had no idea what was waiting for me at home. Even the thought of feeling as normal as I did this morning seems too good to be true.

I know you're probably wondering what happened today, or you just want me to stop stalling and get on with the story already. But first, you'll have to know some things about me.

My name is Mestra Emily Johnson, but just Mestra is enough. I know, it's a strange name, deal with it. I'm eleven years old, next week I'll turn twelve, I live in Philadelphia and my parents are both dead.

I never knew my father and my mother died when I just turned four.

And because I never met my mother's family and didn't even know who my father was, I was a homeless four-year-old kid without a family.

So I did the only thing I could do, or the only thing I could think of since I was just four, and ran into the woods. (Or maybe I half crawled, or walked when I got tired, but that's not the point.)

Don't worry, this story isn't going to turn into some messed up _Jungle Book_. Instead of being raised by wolves, I met Owen Hind. And without him, I would most likely already be dead. He's got dark, curly hair and ice blue eyes that make you think that he can stare into your soul and see all your secrets. But still he is the kind of person that everyone would trust.

And that is exactly what I did. I told him about my mother, maybe a little gibberish, but he seemed to understand the situation. He asked me if I wanted to stay with him, and of course I said 'yes'. It was a rash decision, yeah, but it was also one of the best I made.

The house is, or _was_, in the middle of a forest in Philadelphia. From the outside it looks like a cabin, but the inside is just like a normal house. It is just big enough for two people. It lay within walking distance from the school where I used to go.

Owen didn't really change that much over the years. He looks and acts just the same. But he is also a lot more stressed and I can tell from his eyes that he has seen many horrible things. I know that he had been in the military for some years, but this was something else. I once asked him about what happened, and he told me that there was this boy with dark hair and brown eyes that always ends up in some kind of trouble.

I never found out whom he was talking about. Who knows, maybe one day I will meet him. Whoever it may be; Owen must care about him a lot for him to be so worried.

He most probably met the boy on one of the business trips he sometimes goes on. Before Owen leaves for those trips, he'll make sure there's enough food in the fridge for me, so don't worry about me starving to death. Is it irresponsible of him? _No, _he just trusts me to not destroy the house for a few days.

He works for the ministry of education or something like that. I'm not sure what he does exactly, but it's some important stuff where he is required to go on business trips. Every time that I ask him about it, he tells me something vague about a school for _special _children.

Yesterday he left on one of these trips. Good thing he did, because otherwise he would've been killed. I don't know why, but I can't help but think about what would have happened if he _didn't _leave and also _didn't _get killed. Could he tell me about what I am?

Most likely not, but that doesn't get rid of the feeling that he knows more than I do. But then again, that isn't a hard thing to do considering that the only thing I understood from today is that a lot of things will change and that I am _not _a normal human.

For all I know, I could be one of those _special _people that Owen told me about…

If I leave, I will never get to know what he was talking about. But I can't stay.

So, I'll run away. I don't know for how long, or how far I'll go.

But this time, that won't hold me back.

It all began this morning. (Yes, I'm done stalling.)

As always, I woke up to the annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock at seven a.m. and suppressed the urge to throw it into the wall. Owen wouldn't be happy if he had to buy me a new one. Again. I'm pretty good at breaking things.

I wasn't looking forward to school. It was the last Friday before the summer holidays would start. The day that most children at my school will beg their parents to let them skip, or just skip without permission of course. But since Owen is away, that's not a possibility for me. I'll just have to sit this day out with the children that failed to convince their parents.

I couldn't wait for the holidays to start. Owen promised to take me to his school. That's why he is gone now, to deal with all the last day of school stress there, and when most of them are gone, return and take me to the school. He told me that his favorite students agreed to stay at school for a while to meet me. It would be my first time outside the States. His school is located in England.

Against my will I climbed out of bed and got dressed into the first clothes I could find. I quickly brushed my curly black hair and ran down the stairs. I grabbed an apple and my backpack, and left through the door.

**Line Break**

I threw my half eaten apple in a trashcan in front of the school when I spotted my friends five minutes later

Priam Gold and Nia Sharp, the only people of this school who aren't afraid to be seen talking to me. The other children (and most teachers) are going to be really happy next year because I got kicked out of this school, mainly because I couldn't control my ADHD. If it were the first time, I would complain about how it wasn't fair, especially since Priam got into even more trouble. But it wasn't the first time I got kicked out. It _will, _however_, _be the first time I have to leave my friends behind. I'm going to miss them next year. I haven't found a new school yet, and it's going to be hard to find a school that still wants me.

Together we walked to our lockers, who were by the way next to each other. Priam owned the locker left of me, and Nia the one on my right side.

Coincidence? Yeah, no_. _

The original owners switched with Nia and Priam. It actually should offend me, but it's also how I met my friends. And what a strange meeting that was…

**Flashback**

It was the second day of school and the other children only needed _one _day to decide I wasn't good enough. I was endlessly staring at my schedule while standing by my locker. I couldn't read it well because of my Dyslexia.

I just figured the first word out, when Priam suddenly came out of nowhere. He was listening to music with ear buds in, but I could hear everything! I can't believe he isn't deaf yet.

"HI! I'm Priam, let's be friends!" Priam screamed loudly. And then Nia joined us and slapped Priam against the head.

"Idiot." She scolded him, and then she turned to me. "I'm Nia. We've both switched lockers, so we're your new neighbors." Every time she spoke, she put a book in her locker. I still don't understand how all those books could've fit. And what does she need all those books for? I don't like books, and books don't like me, that's how the nature works.

"It pains me to say this, but for once I agree with Priam. Let's be friends."

So, we became friends, and we still are friends. I hope.

Well… Right, back to today.

"My first class is history, what's yours?" I asked them. Nia was first to respond, probably because Priam couldn't find his timetable. "Also history, Fortunately for you, it's not physics. Mrs. Pratt will give you detention if she catches you asleep in class."

"And that's why I have you to wake me up!" I grinned cheekily.

Priam groaned. "_I_ have physics first! I don't want to be in detention while you two are celebrating the end of school!"

He looked appalled, but Nia and I couldn't help but laugh. It looked like he wanted to pull his blond hair out, and that alone is reason enough to laugh. Priam _loves _his hair, and his blue eyes, and the rest of himself. Let's just say he's quite confident about his looks.

"Maybe you should try to stay awake then." I advised him earnestly. "Now we're on the topic of no school, what are your plans for the summer?"

They both suddenly tensed up. "We... We're both going to a summer camp in New York. It's a family tradition."

A summer camp in New York? I frowned. Okay, so I won't be able to spend as much time with them as I would like to.

"Well, in that case, how long will you stay there?" I asked them, hoping that we could remain friends over the summer and until next year.

"The whole summer." And there goes the possibility of staying friends. No way could I stay in touch with them if they forget about me while in camp. I would have to say goodbye today.

Then an idea came up in my head and my face brightened. "Can I come with you?" I crossed my fingers.

They looked at each other, and seemed to have a silent conversation going on. Scary, but I guess it comes in handy. I tried to understand their debate.

Nia was like: _Don't you dare say yes! _(Which kinda hurt)

But then Priam reacted with a pleading look. Sadly, Nia gave him her '_my look can kill you' _stare. Looks like she won. Unbelievable that those grey eyes of her can also do a perfect puppy imitation.

I knew they already decided on whether or not I could go, but we all just stayed quiet for a while. Eventually Priam couldn't stand the silence anymore and answered my question. "Mestra, we would love it if you came, but..." he looked at Nia for help. She just raised an eyebrow at him and gestured for him to keep talking.

"Er... Owen promised to take you to his school, right? I mean-ehm, you've been gong on about it for months now. Going to a school is much more fun than a summer camp... " He winced slightly, quickly adding something to make himself more believable. "And besides, Chiron wouldn't allow it since you're not a dem- ARGH!" Priam groaned in pain and jumped around clutching his left food in his hands. "Nia! What was that for?"

Nia rolled her eyes at him before focusing on me. "Anyway, it's too late to sign you in now. I'm sorry."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Nia sounded truthful, but Priam? He is a horrible liar.

"So Priam, why am I not allowed?"

Priam froze up. "It's... for special children?" I could just see Nia mentally slapping her head right now and thinking: _'Seriously? Answering in questions?'_

_Not this again, _I groaned inside my head. _That word, 'special'. _I didn't know what to think about it anymore. I felt hurt that I'm not good enough for Owen's school, and my friends' camp. But at the same time, I understood. Well, not exactly, but I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to know their secrets. Not yet.

Sensing his screw up Priam hastily changed subjects. "Nice weather, huh? Really sunny. I hope it's going to stay like that."

**Line Break**

"Mestra? Hello? Miss Johnson?"

I awoke with a shock. In front of me stood my history and Latin teacher, Mr. West. He looked annoyed, but it could've been worse since I was sleeping in his class.

"I'm sorry, Mr. West. It won't happen again." _Mostly cause I got kicked of this school, _I bitterly added in my head.

He probably understood what I meant and his face showed sympathy. Chuckling dryly he responded. "I am sure it won't. Don't worry about it, Mestra."

And that is why he is my favorite teacher! He's never mad at me and his classes are the only ones that are interesting sometimes. Probably cause for a fifty-years-old looking man in a wheelchair, he's got a fun way of teaching kids.

"Why are you still here?" he asked me, grabbing his coffee.

What did he mean? I looked around and saw I was the last one in the room.

Seeing my confused look he chuckled again. "School's over. You can go now."

My eyes widened in shock. I hastily grabbed my backpack and ran out of the classroom. "Bye Mr. West!" I called over my shoulder, not waiting for his response.

My friends were waiting for me at my locker. Or maybe their lockers, since they're next to each other. I looked at the empty halls of the school. I didn't sleep _that _long, did I?

"Hi, thanks for waiting. Mr. West woke me up not long ago." I said while I emptied my locker.

Priam whined. "So you fell asleep in Latin, but not in Physics?"

"Course not, otherwise I would've joined you in detention." I said matter of factly.

He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "How did you know? Neither of you were in my class."

Nia snorted. "I think _everybody _knows. We both had History from Mr. West, he was telling us about the Greek gods. But then we heard a screech that sounded like a tortured pig followed by more shouting. After it silenced Mr. West calmly said: '_I've got a feeling that Priam fell asleep during Physics. Again.' _It was hilarious._" _

That it was, everyone had been laughing, but only few knew that it wasn't a joke. It wouldn't be the first time Priam pissed a teacher off; he's a regular at detention. I do have to admit that I often join him there, though.

"Oh, well…" Priam drawled out. "Luckily it was shorter than usual. I think even the teachers want to get out of here."

We laughed and went outside, eager to leave school. But then the eagerness died down as we realized what that meant. Leaving each other. "Can't you stay here for a few more hours?" I all but pleaded them.

Nia's grey eyes softened a bit, but she still refused. "We can't, we promised to go straight home so we could pack our stuff and go. This is were we part ways."

I looked over at Priam whose shoulders were slumped, though I could see the hidden excitement in his blue eyes. Of course he wanted to leave, he was going to a mysterious summer camp in New York.

"Goodbye, you guys. I'll miss you." I trailed of, not sure if I should say something more.

Priam weakly smiled at me. "Have a nice trip with Owen, when he comes back."

"You'll see us next year, remember? Camp isn't forever, we'll come back." Nia tried to reassure me, but it didn't work the slightest. Still, I plastered a smile on my face, even though an inner voice told me that maybe they _won't _come back. I pushed my insecurities away, forcing myself to be happy for my friends.

I nodded. "See you next year, then."

I spread my arms, initiating a group hug. Smiling one last time at them, I turned around and walked into the direction of the forest, not daring to look back. The walk home was longer than I remembered, and the forest seemed empty of life. I was alone.

Owen will come home tomorrow, and my friends are gone for at least the whole summer.

The faster I got home, the better. I wasn't afraid of getting lost, I'd probably memorized every bush and path in this forest, so many times have I walked here. Sometimes alone and sometimes with Owen. He often taught me things about surviving in the wild, and though I'm not sure why I would need to know all those things, it was fun to do. It was also some kind of family bonding for us.

Just being in the forest made me calm down, even if it was only for five minutes. So when I walked down the path that leads to my home, I was feeling more optimistic. Nia and Priam were the best friends I've had in… well, ever. If Nia says we'll meet again, then we will. And who knows, maybe I'll make friends with some kids from Owen's school! I smile formed at the corners of my mouth, only to disappear again when I saw my home. Or rather, the ruins of my home. And standing in the middle of it, was a gigantic… giant?

**AN: Thank you for reading. Next chapter, Mestra will have to deal with the giant and she discovers something very important that will change her life forever. Please let me know if you like it.**


	2. Trashcans are awesome I

**AN: I think I've run into a minor writer's block, combined with school and other activities. Though it's only good news for _this_ story. If it weren't for the writer's block, I would've written a new chapter for one of my other stories instead.**

**So now I'm just translating this in the hope of getting into the writing mood again. **

**Now, enjoy this new chapter. Well, half of it. Sorry guys. Otherwise it would've taken me even longer to update so you'll just have to bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: The Shapeshifter series belong to Ali Sparkes and Percy Jackson to Rick Riordan, not mine.**

**Chapter II: Trashcans are awesome part I**

Two walls and a lot of trash was all there was left of my former home. The rest of it lay broken in thousand pieces in the dirt; some of it had even caught fire. It looked pulverized, completely and utterly destroyed by a monster. Destroyed by the giant of a man standing in the middle of it all. Steeling my nerves, I took in his appearance. He was around eight foot tall with sharp-looking, yellowy teeth. I wondered what the dentist would say about that, though it looked like he had never went there. His eyes were a red like an evil albino rabbit, though his were scarier, and they seemed to- be looking right at me!

I gasped in shock and quickly hid behind a bush, praying that he hadn't seen me yet. Though my mind was screaming 'Run!',my body was too paralyzed with fear to do anything. My brain was working full time to think of something, _anything_ to do, but so far it came up with nothing. I sought in my mind for memories, hoping to find some kind of instruction on how to act when faced with a giant. I found one memory, though really distinct, a picture of a slightly familiar looking giant. I had seen him before, maybe in a book? I tried even harder to remember what it was about and I had a strange feeling that it was not human. That I had read about it in some kind of book about monsters and adventures. Unfortunately, I didn't remember how the monster was slaughtered, assuming that it was indeed killed in the end.

A growl startled me out of my thoughts, followed by loud footsteps that sounded more like thunder strikes every time they touched the ground. Whatever kind of monster it was, it had feet the size of Bigfoot and was undoubtedly getting closer. I had a sudden urge to thank Owen for having such a large front yard, since it meant more distance between the giant and me.

My heart was beating far too quick and I was scared. The giant had single handedly trashed my home, I didn't dare think of what it would do with me. My stupid brain however came up with vivid images of blood smeared all over the remaining walls and the feel of fire against my skin. Cursing my too imaginative brain I took another look at the giant. Fast so not to be seen I raised my head slightly for a better view.

Yeah… He was _definitely_ getting closer. I suddenly noticed the most disturbing thing about him- he was half-naked! He was clad in underwear only. Bright_yellow_ underwear! I swore to myself to never wear yellow underwear myself, as I had now seen the damage that it could do to innocent minds.

I shivered, more from fear than from the cold.

Suddenly a strange burst of confidence shot through me, replacing the previous fear, and it was soon followed with determination. I had to survive this, and I could. Maybe. The giant was slow, and it had already destroyed a whole building, it had to be a bit tired, right? So that gives me a head start if I run. And I was confident I was faster than him, his footsteps were loud, but not quick. Not to forget that he looked like a mindless beast and I don't. Most of the time.

I could escape if I made a run for it, and I was so sure of it that I almost started running when I felt the shock leave my body. But I couldn't. Physically I could, but not mentally. Not with that annoying voice inside my head telling me that running away didn't solve anything. The voice sounded suspiciously like Owen, which could have been because he had told me several times already that I should face my problems head on.

Of course, he didn't mean when faced with a giant who wanted to eat me. If he read this, he would probably scold me for finally taking his advice, but in the wrong situation. He also used to say that I should always think before making rash decisions. However, I've never listened to that advice either. Sorry.

All my instincts told me to flee- run for my life! But my mind tried to reason against it. If I leave now, he will probably chase after me and endanger everyone else. And even if he won't chase me, he will still be alive to hurt others. I didn't want to be responsible for that. 'I _won't_be responsible for that,' I decided.

I took another peek at the giant, it wouldn't be long before he was here. It was a wonder he wasn't here already, it seemed like I had been there for hours, while in reality it probably hadn't even been a few minutes. Maybe not even one.

Another three ground shaking steps later did I realize what my mind had just decided to do. Was I really going to fight something almost twice as big as me?_How_ was I going to fight something almost twice as big as me? Just a few seconds ago I was ready to _die_ facing the giant!

Well, what else did I expect to do when I stayed? I cursed myself, it was too late to change my mind. I had to kill him, or at least make sure he won't hurt anyone else.

Adrenaline made my already ADHD brain work even faster, and I remembered Owen's hunting rifle. I risked another look at the burning remains of my home, praying to whoever was out there that the rifle wasn't completely destroyed and lay somewhere close to me. My prayers were answered when I saw it a few feet behind the monster, on his right side. But he was standing in between the weapon and me, so I couldn't simply make a run for it without taking a huge risk.

Immediately I figured that the risk was worth the reward, the rifle would certainly be useful against the giant. Especially so because it was usable on long distance. I had never fired a gun before but I thought, 'The heck, it can't be that hard to hit a gigantic target.' Even if I missed, and that was a big _if_, someone nearby should be able to hear the shooting. I couldn't see any other logical way to kill him; I had a feeling that stabbing him with the twig that lay at my feet wouldn't have worked. In the end, I didn't even try to find out whether it would've worked or not.

Getting the rifle would be the best course of action. The difficulty lay in actually retrieving the gun without getting tramped on first.

Usually I wasn't one for strategizing. This time was no difference. I simply didn't have enough time to make a decent plan, so I decided to just make a run for it. Somewhere in the far corner of my brains I found it strange that everyone had yet to realize that there was smoke coming from the forest, even though my house wasn't that far from the other houses. However, that thought was irrelevant at the moment so I paid it no mind.

I threw a rock at a tree a small distance away from me in the hope of distracting him for a while. The rock hit its target and as soon as the monster turned I came out of my hiding place in the bushes and sprinted to the rifle. It was too late to change my mind now, even though I regretted my decision almost instantly.

The monster was faster than estimated.

I tried to avoid a run in by circling around him slightly, but the distraction I'd hoped to create didn't work long enough. The giant cried out in anger and took a surprisingly sharp turn, his arms were stretching out to me. I was able to avoid it the first few times he tried to grab me, but he eventually managed to get a hold of my jacket. I shrieked in fear, grabbing my jacket with both hands and tried to pry it out if his big, dirty ones. It seemed like a lost battle, which it was. With just one pull I lost my grip on the jacket, but, to my relief, it tore from my body.

If the giant was surprised by the cheap material my jacket was made of, he only showed it briefly, seemingly unfazed of his almost victory he continued to chase me, the jacket was quickly disposed of.

Suddenly I realized that in my panic I'd unconsciously changed direction. I wasn't heading straight for the rifle anymore. Instead I was just running further away from it. Had I run past it without noticing?

A glance over my shoulder confirmed that I had. I would've face palmed if it wasn't for the grave situation I was in. Instead my face paled drastically as I saw the giant's hand once more coming my way. This time it grabbed me by my leg.

Before I could react I got slammed against a tree.

To everyone reading this: Try to avoid getting thrown into a tree by someone the size of a really big refrigerator. It's not a pleasant feeling, trust me. Or, you know, don't get chased by a giant in the first place.

My back got to endure the worst of the impact, but the leg he'd grabbed me by didn't go unscathed either. My head was also throbbing and my vision was hazy and spinning. I screwed my eyes shut in pain. One hand reached up to clutch my head, was it bleeding?

I tried to sit up, but my limbs didn't agree with me. A groan escaped my mouth, I had to move. 'Stand up!' I commanded myself.

I was pleased to discover that there was nothing wrong with my hands when I pushed myself upwards into a sitting position. Only then did I see that my leg lay beside me at an normally impossible angle. I grimaced, belatedly feeling the pain coming from my leg in waves.

Well, it seemed that I'd just have to hop my way out of this forest then. I froze, remembering why exactly I had to get away. Reluctantly I raised my head, my eyes settled on the slowly approaching giant immediately. Had he found two friends or was it just an after effect of the blow? I blinked and he was alone again. The monster seemed to savor every step he took in my direction, gloating in his victory. He had me trapped.

I frantically looked around for help, but the only result was a fresh wave of dizziness.

His hand moved forwards, and for a moment I wondered if he was offering to help me get back on my feet again. I soon realized that he just wanted to grab me like he'd tried to do numerous times already. He picked me up and squeezed a bit, as if experimenting how much effort it would take to squeeze the life out of someone.

A strange feeling that this giant was still young and inexperienced crossed my mind, but since it would only make me worry about how a grown-up giant would be, I disregarded the feeling for the time being.

My back was aching- no, scratch that, my whole body was aching. My head felt warm and sticky, it was definitely bleeding. I struggled against the giant's hold, but it only made the pain worse.

Another experimental squeeze, this one a bit harder.

I coughed and gasped for air. The forest seemed to have gone silent, except for the giant's raspy breath and all the sound that escaped from my throat. I don't deny that a cry of agony and some pleading was also heard.

Momentarily I scolded myself for not running away when I had the chance, but instantly I realized that I wouldn't have felt better if I'd run away and someone else had gotten attacked.

I closed my eyes in defeat. I'd chosen to fight and I lost.

My only regret was leaving Owen and my friends. I realized that, yes, Nia and Priam truly _are _my friends. I felt foolish at not trusting them fully, but you know what they say, better late than never. Unfortunately it was too late to tell them, or show them at least. And Owen. I've never had the chance to thank him for everything he's done, which is a _lot. _He took me in when I had nothing, he raised me to who I am today. Owen has been a great father to me, and yet I've never called him that. I never told him that I saw him as my father, never called him dad.

Everybody thinks of death at least once in their life, but only then did I understand that there was no way that I could've understood what it felt like to be faced with it. I've always thought that I would be sad and afraid when I knew the time was there.

But that didn't even come close to how terrified I was of death. Tears almost sprung from my eyes as I realized that I _really _didn't want to die. I want to live to see Priam and Nia again when they return, I want to go on that trip with Owen, I want to settle down with someone eventually, maybe even have kids? Honestly, I've never expected or wanted to die of old age, it just wouldn't be me. I wanted to die in style, preferably after having a long and awesome life.

The giant's hand tightened around me, but I started struggling again. I was angry and terrified at the prospect of dying here, by the hands of this giant. I stubbornly looked up at the monster's face. 'Let go or I'll make you,' I threatened mentally, physically not having enough breath left to do so.

In response he glared at me, his eyes glowing angry with fire. I tried to glare back, but was too afraid to make it seem convincing.

A smug smile crossed its face, followed suit by a purely evil grin. My blood ran cold, I still desperately tried to get loose but didn't have the energy to. I felt the life leave my body and I got even dizzier. The world seemed to twist and turn in front of my eyes, the giant must have tightened his grip, because I swear I heard my bones cracking and shifting places. I closed my eyes, preparing for darkness to take over. It didn't.

My bones were moving, but it wasn't because of the giant. I felt a strange pull, a weird power surge that could explode at any moment. And explode it did.

Slowly, the pain went away. I reopened my eyes, no longer was I in the tight grip of the giant. The ground was wet underneath my skin, and as I got up I noticed that as far as I could see, so was the rest of the forest.

The forest smelled like it always did after a rainy night and the monster smelled considerably nicer than he'd had before getting doused with water. But where had it come from? I sniffed the air for signs of other humans that could've been involved.

Then it clicked. There were no humans in this part of the forest at all, even _I_ was not a human. One way or another, I've managed to get myself turned into an animal.

I turned my head, inspecting my new body. Four legs, black fur, a tail, bigger than the average dog. By then I was trying very hard not to panic, but that is easier said than done when you've just realized that you're no longer human.

"Oh shit, I'm a wolf." I tried to say, but all that came out of my mouth were a series of growls and barks.

**End of part I**

**AN: I don't really like the part were Mestra finds out that she's a wolf, so maybe I'll change that later. But overall, it's much better than it was in Dutch. (btw, thank you Nikki, for your review.)**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be finished, but don't expect it to be soon. Sorry.**


End file.
